


Flower Power

by littleredwing89



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Sex Pollen, Smut, Vaginal Sex, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:28:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29043144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleredwing89/pseuds/littleredwing89
Relationships: Deathstroke x Reader, Slade Wilson & Reader, Slade Wilson x Fem!Reader, Slade Wilson x Reader, Slade Wilson/Reader, deathstroke/reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Flower Power

**FLOWER POWER**

Slade Wilson x Reader

**_Warnings – Language. NSFW. Sex Pollen. Slight Dubcon. Dirty talk._ **

***

The heat was stifling in the rainforest. It wrapped itself tightly around their bodies, in a suffocating fashion. Why did Poison Ivy have to come and hide in the most dense, humid atmosphere on the planet? The sweat trickled down her skin as she waded through the thick leafy terrain. Her boots crunched the vines beneath her feet. Y/N’s only victory in this situation was that Slade seemed to be struggling too – for once. He had to be under that heavy, black tactical armour. All he’d removed was his mask. Nothing else. He still had the black cowl around his neck, damp with perspiration. She’d already stripped off her long-sleeved top, leaving her in a thin strappy vest. There was nothing else she could remove which wouldn’t have left her trekking through the jungle in only a pair of panties and bra.

Slade had been sent by Scarecrow to find Ivy. He needed her consultation on a new toxin. And who better to ask than Doctor Pamela Isley herself?

“You know”, Y/N dipped under a low hanging branch, swatting a mosquito away from her skin, “You have, literally, the worst date ideas”.

Slade grunted, swinging a machete at some of the creepers, cutting a pathway for them both. He ignored her jabs. Intent on finding Ivy and leaving as quickly as possible.

“Is this what you do with all your girls?”, she smirked and waggled her eyebrows at him when he finally turned to face her.

“Shut up”, he growled, the heat flaring his temper worse than usual.

Y/N cackled and stepped through the opening in the vines, winking at him as she passed.

“I can give you tips if you want…with the _ladies_ ”, she smirked, strutting backwards into the foliage, not watching where she was going.

Slade frowned but, it wasn’t a look of annoyance anymore.

“Sweetheart-look whe-”, Slade moved to grab her arm, but Y/N pulled back playfully.

“No, no, no!”, she giggled taking another step backwards, swiftly slipping her arm away from him, “that’s not how you touch a lady”, Y/N scolded him.

She continued to walk backwards, waving her finger at him. Y/N stopped when she saw the panicked expression on Slade’s face. Something wasn’t good. Shit. Her foot crunched into hundreds of bright yellow flowers littering the forest floor. They opened immediately, red stamens on the inside shivering dangerously. Y/N froze in fear. The flowers released clouds of pollen into the air, obscuring her vision. A rainbow of colours erupted, covering her skin and suit in pollen.

***

Y/N’s head was spinning, and her legs didn't fully obey her. She stumbled and barely caught her balance, the flowers and branches blocking her way. She barely kept herself upright from falling face first into the pollen. Y/N's hands flew to her eyes, and she stumbled back, breathing in unwillingly. She couldn't stop breathing in. It smelled so _good_. So delicious. So perfect. The next few moments were a haze she only half-comprehended. She spun around, moaning and babbling, trying to recover some semblance of equilibrium. The scent and taste of pollen was overwhelming, and she was gasping, panting for oxygen.

Slade made his way towards her, but his words were slurred. She reached out to him but missed him, falling into his rock-hard chest.

Y/N heard him talking but with the way her mind was swimming, and her blood was pumping. She couldn’t hear anything but the throb of her own heartbeat.

Slade made his way back to their wooden shanty lodge. He’d had to carry Y/N most of the way. Her legs unsteady, shaking uncontrollably. She spent most of the journey babbling incoherent sentences, clawing at the skin on her chest and neck desperately. Deep scratches spoiled her skin. A particularly long scratch dipped all the way down into her cleavage. Slade had to drag his eyes from her body. His blood running thick through his veins. _Not now._

***

Once settled back at the lodge, Slade sat Y/N up on one of the futon beds. She’d opened her eyes, but he could see they were blown. Practically black. Taking a deep breath and resting her head back against the wooden slats, she closed her eyes and wiped her forehead. She was perspiring profusely; her strappy vest was completely soaked through. Slade could see the outlines of her lacy bra. He could see her nipples hardening.

 _Fuck._ He averted his eyes, putting his head in his hands.

"Are you okay?", He asked after a moment, noting her discomfort. She was shaking again. The sheen on her skin made her look like she was glowing.

"Just not used to inhaling 40 kilos worth of pollen like it was cocaine!", she snapped, "And hot. I feel so hot…Do we have any water? I'm so warm".

Slade gave her the bottle he had brought; she had obviously neglected to bring one. They hadn’t planned on staying this long.

She gave him a curt nod and drank, gulping several times. Some of the water dribbling down her chin and raced down her chest, disappearing between her breasts. He watched her empty the entire thing in several short moments.

"Thirsty then?", He asked, frowning.

She gave another sharp nod in reply, wiping her lips with the back of one hand, discarding the bottle to her right. The heat had not gone away. And neither had the thirst. It was unquenchable.

"How long do you think we'll have to stay?", she questioned.

"I’m not sure, I’ve had to radio for some help, I’m not familiar with toxins", he shrugged trying to hide his concern. Scarecrow better have some answers.

She nodded, her head slumping back. A moan escaped her lips.

"What's the matter?".

"I don't know”, her voice was almost free of bite, and she looked concerned. One hand went to her chest and she shivered.

Slade wasn't sure if that was a bad or good sign.

"I feel strange. Hot. Restless", she continued, her fingers flexing and tensing continually, "Do we have any more water?".

Slade shook his head, "You just drank the last bottle sweetheart, I used the other to rinse off the pollen”.

She swallowed, shrugging. "Oh, er...thanks”, she swallowed, she noticed his eyes following her movements, “What's the worst that could happen right? It’s just a bit of pollen".

He wiped his sleeve against his brow, "Some flowers are poisonous", he reminded her. He tapped the side of his suit, attempting to send another distress signal to scarecrow.

"Dammit", he muttered angrily.

"What?".

"The radio's broken. Must be clogged with all that pollen shit", he grumbled tapping it again watching some of the purple dust flutter to the floor.

"We didn't bring any medical kits either", He commented, suddenly frustrated. There was nothing he could do if she had contracted some tropical kind of fever or some odd kind of disease due to the pollen she’d ingested.

"Fuck Slade, I'm fine!", she snarked at him, "I’m just warm. Really warm".

She fanned herself, pulling her vest off and putting it on the ground next to the bed. Any cares she had about him seeing her underwear was long gone. She only wore a lacy bra and the skin was flushed and shone with sweat.

"You're not okay", he told her, taking her hand in one of his and putting the other on her forehead.

"You have a fever and you're hot as hell!", Slade barked at her.

She gave a growl and bared her teeth, biting down on his wrist faster than he could react.

He yelped, pulling back violently, "What the hell is wrong with you?!".

"Don't...fucking... _touch_ me", she panted, her eyes slightly glazed over, "...don't want you touching me, okay? No...touching....me..", she muttered, her skin flushing red.

Slade pulled back to the other side of the lodge as much as he could. It was small. It was only supposed to be for the night. No luxury was required.

"Stop...talking", her voice had grown hoarse.

"Y/N?", he said, eyeing her, "Come on sweetheart, I'm not gonna have you die on me. The way things are, you’ll come back and haunt my ass, I don’t need that".

"Just hot!!", she undid her cargo pants swiftly, pulling the garments off and kicking them against the wooden flooring to sit in her lacy underwear.

He desperately thought of something to do, _anything_ , but could find nothing. They had no supplies, no water, no medical equipment and the small purrs, growls and fleeting glimpses of animals in the narrow opening told him that leaving wasn't a possibility either unless they wanted to end up as dinner.

Y/N had moved closer and had her face almost straight against his, a drop of sweat trembling from her nose.

"S-Slade…I'm burning up", she declared, her hands now gripping his large, thick thigh, "I have...to do... _something_!", her voice raspy and broken.

"What are you doing!?", he hissed at her, trying to push her away with a feeble attempt, "are you trying to infect me too?".

***

The look she gave him from below her long eyelashes was veiled and feral, there was little recognition left in her. She moved forward with surprising agility, locking one of his hands while eagerly grasping his cock through his tactical pants. Frustrated with the cloth still barring her access, she tore at it with several sharp tugs, finally managing to free him of his belt and rip them down.

"Mmmm… fuck…Slade", she moaned, leaning in to draw her tongue down his neck, her fingers tugged at the tight dark top he was wearing.

He shivered, trying to push her back, “Y/N…stop, it’s the pollen…”, his deep voice was surprisingly much softer than she expected.

“Slade…please…”, she gasped when she ripped his shirt off him, her burning skin pressing into his.

“Please don’t make me beg, I need this so badly, please…please Slade”, she whined again as she straddled his thighs.

Y/N rolled her hips into his seeking out any friction she could find to soothe her aching fire, grinding down over his delicious thighs.

"Fuck...", she continued, grabbing his hand and pressing it between her legs where she needed him most. When he didn't press further or move inside her, Y/N growled in dismay. Taking the lead she pressed her fingers to his, forcing three of his fingers inside her pussy. She gave a pleased, “Ahhh!”, when he complied, rocking her hips roughly against his hand.

He stared at her, passion blazing behind his eyes. Perhaps he should have expected an effect like this, considering who they had come hunting for, but it was still shocking. Hesitating a little, Y/N didn't seem herself anymore, but a stronger force caused him to lean in and kiss her.

Their tongues met in a fight for dominance, thrashing against one another. Nips and bites against each other’s lips. She groaned lowly into his mouth, her hips moved without stopping, fucking herself against his fingers while she drew her tongue against his own. Slade finally began to move his fingers himself, pushing harder, deeper. He focused in on the noises she made, she sounded especially needy when she stroked against her g-spot.

"Fuck, God, ohhh that feels so good...don’t stop, please don’t stop", she gave cooing, pleased noises and increasingly louder moans. Y/N began squeezing her legs rhythmically in co-ordination with her hips and his movements.

"Ohhhh!", after a moment she gave a sudden scream, her back arching, hands and fingers twitching where they lay against his chest. She tossed her head, screaming his name in euphoria. Fluid flowed freely down his hand and she kept rocking her hips until her orgasm had ceased.

Slowly, her head fell forward to lay against his bare chest. She panted heavily as though she had just run a marathon. Sweat dripped down her back and chest, her skin still felt scorched.

"Better?", he asked quietly against the shell of her ear, his breath sending shivers across the plains of her skin. Ways to tease her for this ran through his head.

She looked up at him, and her eyes were, if possible, even more feral than before.

***

“Never better”, she murmured back, her dark black eyes sparkled. Y/N slipped off his thighs and settled between them. Her knees hitting the damp wooden floor. Slade’s oceanic eyes never left hers. Letting her hands run up the inside of his thighs, she was pleased with the little shudders he gave.

She noticed the large bulge under his boxers and smirked to herself. Leaning forward she mouthed his cock through the fabric. His grunts were music to her ears. Slade’s fingers wound in her hair, gripping tightly after every other kiss. His breathes becoming shallower.

“Don’t be a fucking tease”, he gritted through his teeth, tightening his grip on her hair.

Shocks of pain and pleasure raced down her spine and towards her pussy.

Y/N slipped her fingers under the waistband of his boxers and dragged them down, throwing them away with the rest of their clothes. She moaned as soon as she saw his cock. The fiery need burning brighter inside her. She slipped the tip of his cock between her lips. Her eyelashes fluttered as she looked up at him with an expression of smouldering desire. Slade nearly blew his load then. The head of his cock was inside her warm, wet mouth, her plump lips locked around the shaft.

"You-", he gasped with sudden pleasure as she started working her mouth on his length against his fucking, "Y-You’ve always w-wanted this-", he growled, “Haven’t you?”.

"Mmmhmmm!", she agreed, lathering her tongue over his member, over and over. Enjoying the grunts and groans he gave to her. He thrust into her all the way, and she started to twitch and moan around him. She took it all. The heat in her pussy was burning. She needed more of him.

A part of him revelled in seeing her, his snarky, sarcastic, frenemy, now on her hands and knees in front of him. Desperate. Submissive. She was cumming from this. He watched as she started stroking herself, whimpering pathetically as her lips worked up and down his shaft.

He stopped thrusting as she grasped his cock and started bobbing her head on it, working her soft, wet lips with perfect precision. She seemed to be overwhelmed with her need. She lapped over it like her life depended on it. Again and again. Slade threw his head back, groaning louder. Twisting her hair in his hands harder.

Slade felt the burning need inside him turn into an inferno. He allowed her to suck and lick him at her leisure, but every now and then he couldn't help but thrust. He loved the way she gagged slightly, then took it and moaned in thanks. She took it all.

It wasn’t long before he came. She moaned louder as he shuddered, thick, ropy strings of cum shooting straight into her mouth. He heard her momentarily choke, then gulp, a blissful sigh escaping her. She drank it all down with a moan, running her tongue along her bottom lip.

"Slade", she whispered, stroking her hand up and down his cock, taking a moment to lick over his cock, lapping up every last drop of cum.

Slade could hardly think straight. His own vision becoming blurry. The colours around him were vivid. Like a photoshop filter.

"I need you so badly", she whined. Y/N slowly licked up and down his shaft, keeping her eyes on him all the while. "Please…I need your cock now".

"Oh, f-fuck", he gasped, as she lathered her spit over his throbbing cock which had become hard again.

The lust was blinding Slade. He looked down at her as she pulled back, sighing as bliss as she stared at his cock. She delicately lapped at it again, teasing him just a little. She alternated with slow strokes with her hands and long, tender kisses.

“Now Slade”, she was becoming impatient.

***

It was too much to bear and not enough all at the same time. Slade gripped her by the hair and forced her to turn around.

“Get on your fucking hands and knees, now”, he demanded, kneeling onto the floor.

Y/N was quick to comply. Frantic. Desperate. She rested the palms of her hands onto the wooden flooring beneath her, the smells of the forest floating into their lodge. The sound almost cooled the heat.

She cried loudly as his girth suddenly slid into her, hard and fast. God it felt perfect. She was finally full. The heat exploding inside her.

Slade placed sloppy kisses down her spine as he stilled inside her. He enjoyed hearing her whines of protest, urging him to move. Anything. Something.

As Slade pulled back, he rammed into her again, causing Y/N's soaking pussy to contract around his cock, desperate for more. She felt his hand move around her from behind, strumming against her clit.

Y/N was drowning in ecstasy. She could barely remember her own name with the flames consuming her every nerve ending. She only knew his, which she was screaming repeatedly against each of his deep thrusts. This was what she wanted. Slade's hard, heavy cock plundering deeper inside her. Each thrust she could feel the drag against her walls. The throbbing. Each sensation was amplified. This was all she wanted. Needed. To be filled.

Slade started to speed up his thrusts, each movement causing waves of pleasure to wash over her over stimulated body. His eyes were wild, feral. He owned her. Y/N had never felt so good. Her pussy contracted once more, and she squealed as she began to cum. Orgasms poured out of her like water, leaving her mind a blubbering mess. She rested her head on her hands, pushing her ass further into him, sobbing with delirium.

"Such a good girl”, Slade choked out, his fingers still stroking her throbbing clit. Her voice was broken due to her screams of pleasure. Another orgasm striking her hard.

Slade finally hit his climax pouring inside her. He moaned aloud in time with her, continuously ramming down into her needy pussy. Pleasure filled his eyes, pure, wonderful pleasure. A pleasure she had given him.

***

Orgasm after orgasm fled her body, and it was like her brains were all trickling out of her pussy. They both panted heavily. Catching their breaths. Everything was swallowed in a red-yellow haze, yet Slade somehow felt even more hornier than before, more insistent to fuck again than ever before. His gaze focused on Y/N. The female splayed out in front of him. Her back was rising with each breath she took, it arched towards him. He wasn’t sure how it was even possible, to be so ready again. His thick, not-softening cock still lodged deeply inside her.

Instead of ceasing the fuck, like he would have done in most cases following a violent climax, he picked up the thrusting again spanking her ass hard. The red mark left on her cheek spurring him on. Vaguely, he was aware of her giving an encouraging scream, her fingernails digging into the slatted wooden flooring.

"Ohhhh god, fuck Slade...please!!!", was the last thing he remembered hearing before a violent sexual frenzy swallowed everything, including rational thought and coherence.

***

Slade slowly opened his eyes. His body ached all over. It wasn't exactly a _bad_ ache. Once, he had taken a pistol round to the thigh. Not the same kind of hurt at all. He had no idea how much time had passed; all he knew was that his muscles ached in the most delectable of manners. Slade looked down at Y/N who was locked into his embrace, her legs entwined with his. Their naked bodies pressed together. Her beaming E/C eyes boring into his.

"What...err, happened?", He mumbled, finally bringing a semblance of coherence into the question foremost in his mind.

"Quite a bit, actually", Y/N's tone was distinctly amused, but he thought he could see both relief and concern when she leaned up to look at him, "My guess is, we were both exposed to some kind of very powerful...well. I suppose 'pheromone' is the best word for it, in that pollen in the forest”.

He blinked at her. _What?_

It slowly came back to him. _Y/N_ _was exposed to it first; when they were walking through the forest. He carried her back when she had the pollen attack and lost use of her limbs. Then she must have infected him._

Y/N continued, pushing up on her elbows, "It seemed to be conditioned to promote mating behaviour with whoever has…ingested it”. She was doing all she could to hide the smirk from appearing on her lips.

That's right. They had fucked. He stared at Y/N, who's blush had become almost crimson now, spreading over her body. Her very naked body.

He leaned back on the bed, sighing deeply. Well, at least he had survived. Slade met Y/N's eyes and saw that she was biting her lower lip. When her eyes met his, she quickly looked away. He found himself smiling.

_They still hadn’t been rescued. Well. He knew how they could spend the time until they were._

***


End file.
